Shipping
Shipping is a complicated matter, in and off of VRChat. Just remember, Shipping is all good fun and games until Shipping wars happen. Most of the time they are just a matter of roleplaying but sometimes turning into real relationships of either love or friendships. Known Ships Joey Bagels/Lanfear: Possibly the biggest debate to happen in the fandom is if Lanfear will choose Joey Bagels or Chipz. A common name for this ship is "Lanzz21". ''Unlike Rad or MaTSix, Lanfear and Joey's relationship slowly blossomed, as the two went on adventures constantly, and then finally, dates between them happened. It is thought this whole love triangle is merely a test to prove something. Chipz/Lanfear: The newest, hottest ship, the Charismatic Vampire and the Romance starved Neko. A common name for this ship is "''Lipz". KimplE/Zeon: Zeon and KimplE are often seen embracing in each others arms, with Zeon constantly licking KimplE's face clean. The two were first seen snuggled in Nagzz's first ever video, 'Weird House Party'. Chipz/Oathmeal: A new ship that was started when Chipz sang to Oathmeal. A common name for this ship is "Chipmeal". Chipz/Lanfear/Oathmeal: A possible "harem" for Chipz has sprung up, since he has expressed feelings to both cat girls. Kuri/XerTmet: Kuri and his deredere waifu. It is unknown when the two are going to get married. Joey Bagels/MaTSix: The original VRChat ship that started a journey that culminated at the end of season 3, where it was confirmed MaTSix had feelings for Joey. MatSix and Joey became married later on. Oathmeal/Crumbster/Shimakaze: An odd pairing, including a neko, a kitsune, and a man in a chicken mask. It seems, like the Joey and Lanfear ship, this one is in troubled waters due to Chipz. Originally, Oathmeal and Crumbster were going to just get married for the memes, but Crumbster has proven his loyalty to Oath, and the Neko in turn, loves him back, cause he brings her laughter. They both love Shimakaze to pieces. Chipz/KD: Chipz and a friend from his Season 3 adventures; KDowling (A.K.A. KD.) has been viewed to help out Chipz from her sister Monika, participate in many "1-on-1 hang-outs" with Chipz, and has shown possible interest through flirtatious actions. Seen as Chipz' side cat. Ship name: KDipz. Ryan/Jakkuba: Possibly the second biggest ship to happen since Joey and MaTSix. The two met at the first ever VRChat Prom, and have been together ever since. Chipz/Roflgator: A ship refered to as "RIPZ" started thanks to how close the duo where. It became even bigger when Roflgator threatened Chipz during the Harem Arc, to which Chipz thought he was flirting. GreatKhan took it in his own hands and 'married' the two of them during a play to grant Mishtal's wish. In Aug 2018 StealthRG deleted the infamous srgRipz emote and they both had a moment together in the Nier Automata Flowers map with him "mockup" breaking up with the robot. In Nov 2019 something resurfaces again and the old emote was once more reinstated to celebrate their reunion, be it still a major meme or joke. Joey Bagels/Rad: After hanging out with Rad again after many months with out seeing each other, Joey and Rad began to feel romantically inclined with each other. Egg/Nimewe: After the "Eggrium" ship sank, Nimewe and Egg started a romantic journey which lead to Egg finally proposing to the bubbly succubus. Joey Bagels/Zentreya: A much more recent ship set sail when Zen and Joey began to jokingly flirt with each other. It is unknown at this time if they were serious. Joey Bagels/Chipz: Originally started by KimplE in Joey's twitch chat, under the name "Chapzz21", ''much to both community's delight. BuildWithBricks/ShadowSnipe: A new ship that started recently when the two began to hang out. The common fan term for this is "''ShadowBricks". Tyriss/Proxy: Tyriss and Proxy have been romantically involved for many months. Andis/Shai: Going by the name "Shaibow''"'' the two have expressed romantic interest with each other for some time. Andis/Magic Kappa: Originally called the "Rainbow Connection", Magic has expressed his will to defend Andis even if it meant death to him. Hølly/Mila Lorenz: Mila is the Sekretärin of Hølly. They spend alot of time together. Sunk Ships Joey Bagels/Oathmeal: A favorite for a good while in the VRChat Adventure community. The name of this ship was refered to as "Bagelmeal". Chipz/Nuts: One of the bigger ships that spanned for the first and second half of Chipz's VRChat career, was the fabled "Nipz". ''Sadly, behind the scene issues separated the two, but they remain good friends. SciFri/VII: An odd pairing between a vampire and a holy paladin; However, VII's actions are often considered ''KappaPride whenever he interacts with SciFri. This was majorly enforced by a clip of Scifri where VII pushes SciFri against a wall and (jokingly) confesses his feelings for him. Egg/Ikrium: Started out as a meme, became a marriage. The two had a recent spat and got divorced, where Egg instantly went to Nimewe. The fan name for this ship was "Eggrium". Kuri/Noble: Upon meeting the first time. These two were shipped together as a joke. It really did remain a joke as it died a day later. Their name was known as "Kurble". Drek/PandaBoo: Another older ship that culminated in marriage. They have since divorced. Lanfear/Drek: A ship supported by KimplE, as Drek attempted to eat everyone's ass and get spit on his face, clearly insane from his recent divorce. The name for the ship is "Drekfear". UzuriMia/Kuri upon meeting they seemed to get some kind of connection resulting in highlights on Roflgators stream and even stretching onto Discord where Uzu got the role "Kuri's future wife" by one of the moderators. Sadly their ship seemed to ebb out as Kuri was too busy saving the world and KuriGames being with other ladies. Their shipping name was known as "UzuGames" Trivia *A common name for Chipz recently is "Sinker of Ships" *Joey himself is guilty of starting a few ships, including "Eggrium" * Oddly enough, KimplE's been shipped with Chipz, Joey, and even Lanfear. * Oathmeal supports the Chipz/Lanfear ship, as seen through Chipz's Chad. * Chipz has been shipped with more people then anyone, due to his flirtatious nature. If we went into detail with every ship, this page would take forever to load. * A fan-artist on Twitter by the name of Hiz (@antoffbarea) has met it their duty to draw art-pieces of various ships, consisting of the people in each ship laying down in bed together. *Some ...weird ships involving Kuri and Don, Lanfear and Oath and even Ryan and Joey have popped up, even though they're siblings. (WTF is wrong with you people?) *'''REMINDER: Shipping is all in good fun, and it's usually used against the viewers to drum up hype and intrest in storylines. It should not be taken personally. We get attached to the characters, sure, but they're actually just that, CHARACTERS. '''They're played by real people with real feelings. So please, Ship responsibly. Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:VRChat Culture